Genuine Lies
by Pheox
Summary: “How did you know of this?” “Because I was the girl Itachi saved the night the Uchiha clan died.” Naruto’s admission startled them all. After 10 years, was Itachi really innocent? And who is Uzumaki Naruto? What other secrets is the duo hiding? [ItaNaru]
1. Revelation

**Title:** Genuine Lies

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** "How did you know of this?" "Because I was the girl Itachi saved the night the Uchiha clan died." Naruto's admission startled them all. After all these years, was Itachi really innocent? And who is Uzumaki Naruto? What other secrets is the duo hiding? ItaNaru

* * *

"You can't be serious Itachi!" Naruto cried out, keeping a firm grip on his companion's forearms and shaking them as the stood in a forest clearing less than a day from Konohagakure. "They'll slaughter you! You've risked your life too much, too often on this worthless mission." 

"It's kept you safe," Itachi murmured softly. He stared down at Naruto, nearly half-a-head taller then his blond-haired companion. "I don't regret it. Besides, where would I go? I'm an S-rank missing-nin, most of the crimes I committed I did consciously."

Naruto fell silent, head bowed, as he thought over they're options. He looked up, vivid blue eyes gazing into deep black eyes. "Come with me. Come back to Konoha." He whispered softly, desperation laced within his words.

Itachi's eyes darkened and became unreadable to Naruto's penetrating gaze. "I can't. You know that. I don't even know why you suggested it Naruto."

Naruto growled in frustration. "The last ten years have been nothing more than a mission for you. All missions have some sort of documentation. I remember seeing oyaji-san putting it away and sealing it. I can get Tsunade to look at it!"

"Naruto," Itachi's voice was back to its normal, soft tone. "I can't go back. Not to Konoha. Sasuke's there and you know that he-"

"I'm sure Sasuke would understand if only he knew!" Naruto interrupted. His body trembled with suppressed emotions. "He's your brother!" he pleaded. "If he knew that Orochimaru was the one that…"

"Naruto, stop it. Listen to yourself." A soft, calloused hand rested on a whiskered cheek.

"Give me a chance." Naruto whispered harshly. His grip loosened on Itachi's arms as he lifted a hand to the one caressing his cheek. "Let me, at least, try."

"You forget kitsune, the secrets that you hid away with this mission."

"Do you think that matters? Your safety is, and has always been, more important than my coverts." Naruto bowed his head. "Let me try. Please."

Itachi seemed undecided. This young teen was willing to risk his mental well being for his own safety. Itachi didn't know what he did to deserve such a golden-hearted person as a, dare he say, friend.

"Okay."

**x-x**

Within two day, Naruto returned to Konoha. He told Itachi to wait for him in the Tea country in 3 days time. Weary from his mission as well as what he promised Itachi he would do, he marched up to Tsunade's office to give his report and his request.

"Naruto!"

Naruto spun as he looked up and saw Sasuke standing on a nearby rooftop. He watched as his best friend jumped down and landed softly beside him.

"It's about time you got back," Sasuke commented crossing his arms, as he took in Naruto's dirt- and bloodstained jounin uniform. "Come on, dobe." Sasuke turned, walking towards the Hokage Tower expecting Naruto to follow.

"Hey! I'm not a dobe!" Naruto grumbled as he ran to catch up. "And besides, why are _you_ going to the Hokage's office? I thought you were on medical leave."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, glaring at him. "I'm better," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "The doctors are the ones that won't leave me alone. I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama and get her to put me back on the active list."

Naruto snorted as he kept pace with his friend. Shoving his hands into his pockets he contemplated how he was going to ask Tsunade about Itachi. He figured if he could convince her that he was not under a jutsu and then show her where the mission scroll was then-

"Oi, dobe, you in there?"

Nartuo jumped, blinking his eyes. "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "You were staring off into space. I know there's not much stuff up there-" he tapped Naruto's head. "-so what in the world could occupy your attention?"

Naruto gave an uncharacteristic shrug. "It's nothing important. Forget it."

Sasuke glanced over a Naruto, not believing him for a second. After preventing him from going to Sound, he and Naruto had gotten closer. They knew each other too well to keep secrets hidden for long.

The two jounins entered the Tower and, after a word with the secretary and guards, climbed the stairs that lead to Tsunade's office. Sasuke knocked twice and upon hearing a muffled admittance, entered with Naruto not far behind him.

Tsunade raised her head and pushed a stack of papers that she had been working on, aside. "Brat," She greeted Naruto and gave Sasuke a short nod of acknowledgement. "Where have you been? You were scheduled to return here three days ago." She narrowed her honey-coloured eyes and glanced over Naruto's slim figure, checking for any injuries that he may have sustained that would have explained his uncommon tardiness. "Were there any problems with the mission?" She doubted it since it was a simple messenger mission, hardly more than B-class at worst.

Naruto shook his head. "No. No problems." To prove his statement he withdrew a simple beige envelope from his vest pocket. "I had given him the note on the eve of the new moon and he responded to it the following morning. That envelope is his reply."

Tsunade kept her eyes on Naruto as she tucked the envelope into an empty drawer to read later. "So what kept you? You're usually not late."

Naruto sighed and glanced briefly at Sasuke before returning his gaze to Tsunade. "I ran into someone on my way back at the Fire borders."

"Someone? Who was it?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck restlessly. He hadn't quite figured out what to say and he surely didn't want to say it in front of Sasuke. He glanced again at his companion that stood off to the side, arms crossed and staring curiously at him.

"Naruto?" Tsunade prompted, concerned about his evident discomfort. "Who was it?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke's sharp intake of breath made Naruto shift his weight from one foot to the other and back, wishing once again that his friend wasn't in the room.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Uchiha Itachi was an S-rank missing-nin from the organization Akatsuki, a group of dangerous missing-nins determined to capture and absorb all demon-bearers, Naruto included. "What did he want?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"I need to ask something of you."

The abrupt change of subject startled Tsunade. Sasuke stayed rooted to the spot on the floor, fists clenching and unclenching in barely restrained anger.

"It has to do with Itachi." Naruto responded to the silent questions.

Curious and worried, Tsunade nodded her head, letting him continue.

Knowing that this moment was important and becoming defensive, Naruto straightened his spine, clasped his hands behind his back, and stubbornly tilted his chin as he gazed humbly at Tsunade. "I am aware that this question will cause discomfort but for many people's sake, I must ask it."

Assuming the role of Godaime Hokage, Tsunade sat up straight, understanding the seriousness of the moment. "Go on."

"I formally request that Uchiha Itachi be removed from the status of missing-nin and be reintegrated into the ranks of Konoha."

No one spoke and Naruto stood under the penetrating gazes, cerulean eyes never wavering.

"Why?"

Naruto sighed, realizing that in order for them to understand he would have to bear his soul to them, regardless of the consequences or the possible hatred and disgust.

Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Itachi ran away from Akatsuki two months after discovering their plans to destroy Konoha to get to me. Akatsuki believes he is on a reconnaissance mission for them and he was told to report in a weeks from now. He has highly classified information on the details of their campaign and is willing to give them to us in exchange of a safe refuge."

Tsunade shook her head. "You misunderstand Naruto. Why should we trust him? Why should we risk thousands of lives to let him come back?"

"He is willing to fight and protect his home. He doesn't want to see it destroyed by Akatsuki."

"Home?" Silent up 'till now, Sasuke suddenly spoke up, eyes flashing to red in anger. Anger towards his brother that betrayed him and hatred to Naruto – the one person he considered a friend – for supporting and standing up for Itachi in the presence of the Hokage. In fury, Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Home?" he spat out, discovering that he wanted to rip away Naruto's control and was pleased to find Naruto's calm gaze faltering. "This place stopped being home to him when he killed my family."

Naruto closed his eyes, "You're wrong."

"Wrong?" Sasuke spat out, he pushed Naruto was, scowling as he saw his friend stumble back a few feet. "I believe it is _you _that is wrong, _traitor_." He stomped away, never looking back.

Naruto remained standing, but he closed his eyes against the pain. Every footstep that Sasuke took away from him was like a dagger to his heart. He found that the loneliest sound in the world was that of the large oaken door slamming shut.

Tsunade saw Naruto struggle with the pain, painfully pushing it away. When the blond teen opened his eyes once more they were blank, guarded heavily against the world.

Tsunade got up and went around her desk to Naruto, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto couldn't help flinching at the gesture. He closed his eye then opened them, staring steadily at Tsunade.

"What did you mean, Naruto?" Tsunade asked softly, resting both hands on Naruto's shoulders and gazing into his eyes.

Naruto stepped back, forcing Tsunade to release him. He then closed his eyes and delved into his painful memories. When he spoke, his voice was cold and guarded, "Behind the desk there is a hidden door that leads to a large library. I need you to go in there."

Tsunade was startled; she had believed that only the Hokages and the architect knew of that room. Still, she did as he asked, knowing that he would never have purposely put himself through the massive mental and emotional pain that this must have been causing him. She walked to her desk and placed her hand against a picture of the first Hokage of Konoha, her grandfather. She inserted her chakra forcefully into it and a door silently slid open revealing a large room. The room was filled with bookcase from floor to ceiling and a large, red chair sat in the middle.

"It hasn't changed," Naruto whispered, swallowing the lump that clung stubbornly in his throat.

Tsunade spared a glance at Naruto before stepping into the room; Naruto followed behind her and the door slid back into place. The room was lit with many soft-glowing lights and they were able to see clearly despite that lack of windows.

Naruto sighed, "The third bookcase on the left, top right-hand corner, there is a book called 'No Home is Without Secrets', push it."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed and walked to the bookcase himself. Finding the book he pressed it gently. Nothing happened.

"Naruto. How did you know that this room was here and that book was there?"

Naruto tilted his head, gazing sad eyes at Tsunade, "I've been here before, with Sarutobi-sama."

The sound of gears shifting filled the room and the chair swiveled, first in one direction, then the other, as if turning a safe combination. Finally, it shifted, moving to the left. It then raised and beneath it, a large pillar pushed up.

Naruto walked over to it and knocked once, twice, then twice again. A small panel opened in the pillar and revealed a large quantity of gold, scrolls, and other valuable items, including the deed to Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto reached in and pulled out a scroll. Turning it over in his hands before handing it to Tsunade.

Tsunade took the scroll and sat in the chair as the pillar lowered and the chair moved back into its original position. Her eyes widened as she read over the scroll silently. The words on the paper, signed and sealed by the Sandaime Hokage, informed her of Itachi's innocence, of Orochimaru being the true murderer of the Uchiha clan, and of a small girl burdened by fate.

According to the scroll, Itachi had been on duty the evening of the Uchiha massacre and had heard a small cry for help. Investigating it he had discovered a young, 7-year-old Kazama Naruya being sexually assaulted by four drunken jounins. He had saved her and had notified the Hokage. Then, sensing a large amount of chakra, left Naruya in the Sandaime's care whilst he investigated. The young captain had discovered the Uchiha district in ruins, corpses and blood scattered everywhere. Itachi had ran to his house to discover his father fiercely protecting his dying mother's still form from Orochimaru only to be struck down. Heartbroken, Itachi had charged the perpetrator and discovered that the snake sennin had only wanted his own Mange Sharingan that the teen had acquired upon killing his best friend for treason against the Hokage.

Orochimaru had escaped and Itachi was left to face his brother alone in their bloodied and soiled home. In desperation, the ANBU Captain had told his brother that it was he, not Orochimaru, which had murdered their family. Running, scared and distraught, he then informed the Sandaime what had occurred. The Sandaime wrote a report and handed Itachi a mission to both protect him and benefit the village: infiltrate Akatsuki. The young Kazama girl, frightened and wary, had witnessed the exchange and she too, had been forced to change her appearance and personality to protect her. Together the three individuals had sealed the scroll that explained all of it, and were ordered to never speak of it unless under dire circumstances.

Tsunade read through the scroll once more, making sure she hadn't missed anything vital. Then, she had checked for authenticity. Satisfied, she had rolled it back up and silently stared at the young man in front of her, noticing his guarded expression and tense stance. She thought that it must be dire circumstances indeed if Naruto revealed this to her. Still, the Godaime Hokage had her suspicions.

"Naruto," the soft command had the young jounin raising his head and looking at the blonde-haired woman sitting in the chair, one arm across her lap and the other propped atop the armrest, rubbing her chin absently.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto replied.

"How did you know of this?"

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them after a brief moment.

"Because I am Kazama Naruya," he stated softly and sincerely. His vivid blue eyes gazed sorrowfully at the Hokage. "I was the girl Itachi rescued that night."

* * *

W00T! New story! I'll try to update_Angel in my Eyes_ and _Rurouni Shinobi_ as soon as possible. Until then. Please enjoy. 


	2. Heartbroken

**Title:** Genuine Lies

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** "How did you know of this?" "Because I was the girl Itachi saved the night the Uchiha clan died." Naruto's admission startled them all. After all these years, was Itachi really innocent? And who is Uzumaki Naruto? What other secrets is the duo hiding? ItaNaru

**Warning: **Harsh issues discussed. Not for the faint of heart. Please read at your own discression. Mentions of rape of a minor, sexual assault, and of threatening of a life.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Heartbroken

* * *

"Girl?" Tsunade stated dryly. "I'm enough of a medic-nin to know that you're one hundred percent male." 

Naruto shook his head before shrugging. "Itachi and Sarutobi-sama designed a sort of, _fortified _henge. They didn't want any of the Hyuuga's or even Sasuke to see through it. A young, defenseless girl is vulnerable to more things than a young boy is."

Tsunade was silent, thinking, "I can understand that much. But I still don't understand the henge part. Surely there would be _some_ chakra evident."

Naruto lowered his head, feeling drained though he hadn't been doing much. "Kyuubi's seal doesn't have chakra around it." Naruto sighed, raising his head and, rubbed the back of his neck, composing himself as he met Tsunade's gaze. "It's more of a seal than a jutsu. They changed my appearance and then sealed it. The seal feeds on Kyuubi and my chakra."

Tsunade nodded. "Explains the poor chakra control."

Naruto smiled softly, turning his head to the side. "Yeah."

"Naruto," Tsunade began. "Some things are still not clear and I want them straightened out."

Naruto bowed his head, "Of course," he paused before adding. "Hokage-sama." He felt that the honorific would go better with his friend than his usual nickname.

Tsunade frowned. She didn't like this tamer version of the brat. He suddenly seemed decades older than his sixteen years of life. _But_, she thought. _It proves the seriousness of the situation. _She knew Naruto would never use her title when speaking to her. But, the Naruto in front of her, she was beginning to realize, wasn't the Naruto she knew and loved.

"Who are you?" she began. A simple enough question.

"Kazama Naruya." The blond jounin replied. A simple enough answer.

"Who is – or was – Uzumaki Naruto?"

"An alias. A façade I used to protect myself. Itachi performed the jutsu and Sandaime-sama sealed it."

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned seven."

That much was true at least. Tsunade reexamined the scroll.

"What happened that night?"

"I-" he couldn't say it. Even after nearly ten years, he couldn't say it. He swallowed, lowering his head and screwing his eyelids shut against the onslaught of memories. He tried again. "I was…" His body began shaking before he mentally scolded himself. He was a baby. A wimp. Yet, "I-", he still couldn't say it. As though uttering the words would make it real. He relaxed his features but refused to meet Tsunade's stare. "I'm sorry." He didn't know whom he was apologizing for. Tsunade? Or Itachi?

"I need to know." Tsunade said firmly, pushing aside her feelings for the boy. Now, if ever, was the time she needed to assert her authority as Godaime Hokage.

"I was raped," was the harsh whisper. "I was raped," his voice caught in his throat and he cursed himself for the weakness. "And abused – by four…four _men._ Four _ninjas_ and I couldn't do anything." He refused to let the tears that were burning his eyes, fall. He never spoke of it before, never even admitted it to himself, of what had happened that night and once he uttered the first sound, he couldn't stop the words from spilling from his mouth. And suddenly, he was trapped. Trapped in his memories. A prisoner to his own thoughts.

"They knocked on my door." He began, voice hoarse and eyes blank as he stared at Tsunade though, not seeing her. "I thought it was Sarutobi-oji-san. He's always coming over, offering me ramen, talking to me. I ran to open it. I was ecstatic. He usually brings gifts with him," he laughed quietly but to Tsunade, it sounded like he was holding back tears. "It wasn't him. They rushed in, grabbing me and flinging me against the wall." He wrapped his arms around torso. The only comfort he allowed himself to have.

"I don't remember what happened next; just the pain. I don't even remember their faces." The trembling subsided and he loosened his grip. "Itachi and Sandaime-sama were there when I woke up. Itachi was holding me, comforting me. Someone must have said something for he handed me over to oji-san." His hands fell to his sides and he seemed to return to the present for he appeared disoriented for a moment. Although he seemed to have more control over his emotion, he refused to look at Tsunade. "When I woke up again I was in Sarutobi-sama's office. Itachi came back not long after. He was covered in blood and…crying. I had never seen him cry before," Naruto whispered it. He had never spoken to anyone of his past, preferring to live for the moment. He felt restless and he wrung his hands together absently. "He said that they were dead. That everyone from his clan was dead. He said that Orochimaru killed them but he told his brother that he did! He didn't want his Sasuke to go after the snake. He said that he'd rather have Sasuke kill him than become a marionette to Orochimaru.

"Sarutobi-sama took notes, told Itachi to write a report, told him that he'd take care of everything." Naruto finally raised his head, though his eyes were diverted. "And, here we are. I witnessed the mission assigning, got my new identity, and Itachi took off. Sarutobi sealed the scroll and…I never want to do that all over again." Naruto sighed, feeling incredibly weary. Whether it was the past he was speaking of, or the present, was anyone's guess.

Tsunade was silent for a while. Naruto stopped fiddling his fingers and clasped them behind his back once more though his stance was tired.

Tsunade stood up and walked past Naruto to the entrance. "I assume that you know how to close this room?"

Naruto nodded. "It will close once all the original party members are out of the room."

Tsunade nodded and, as both Naruto and Tsunade left, the door closed, sealing the room and hiding it from view. Tsunade sat in her normal plush chair in front of her desk, motioning Naruto to take a seat as well.

Naruto sank gratefully in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. He was glad for the chance to get off his feet. He was emotionally drained and tired beyond belief.

"I believe you," Tsunade began, watching the jounin in front of her. "I believe you intentions, and I believe your loyalty; both to me and to Itachi."

A small smile grace his face – one that Tsunade found herself missing terribly – and his raised his sad, tired eyes to Tsunade mouthing two words: _Thank you_. Naruto was thankful that Tsunade believed him. He had been worried. Worried about laying his soul bare and then being rejected.

"That aside, lets get to specifics," Tsunade smiled gently, hearing the soft groan from the boy in front of her as Naruto struggled to sit up. "How come none of the villagers noticed Naruya's disappearance and your abrupt appearance?"

Naruto smiled again. "Finally, an easy question! The villagers and shinobis only knew that the Kyuubi was sealed in an Uzumaki infant. No one ever knew my first name or my gender until I entered the Academy. And, although the name on my birth certificate says 'Kazama Naruya', I was always referred to as 'Uzumaki Naruya' in the beginning and 'Uzumaki Naruto', now. That was the Sandaime's decision; changing my surname. He didn't want my father's enemies to become my own on top of the villager's…discomfort."

Tsunade abruptly snorted at his way of describing her townsfolk's anger to him. Then, something clicked. "Wait, father?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he slapped his head. "Shit…" he sighed. "Forget I said that and get onto the next question."

Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow. "Okay, who's your father?"

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Not likely."

A sigh. "Kazama Arashi." Naruto stated simply.

"But isn't that-"

"Yes, my father's the Yondaime Hokage." His smile was filled with such pride that Tsunade found herself smiling as well.

"I guess that's one mystery solved." Now that it was told, it seemed the simplest answer to all of their questions. Why Kyuubi was sealed. Why Naruto was chosen. It explained more than it didn't. "But what about Itachi?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't understand."

"You said he was one a mission, correct?" At Naruto's nod, she continued. "He must report in on some occasion. Why have I never seen information from him?"

Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head, finding comfort in his forced happiness. It wasn't a mask; it just helped him to cope with everything. "He gave the reports to Sarutobi-sama before he died. Then he started giving them to me. I either passed them on personally, or subtly gave it to someone else to report. Usually managed to sucked Ero-sennin into doing it."

Tsunade smirked, eyes softening. "Was he in on it? You're gender change and Itachi, that is."

Naruto shook his head. "No. He never known."

"And what about you?" Tsunade clasped her hands together and leaned on the desk. "Are you ever going to release you disguise?"

Naruto looked down at his own hands folded in his lap. "I have no choice. I promised Oji-san that I would drop it when Itachi wanted to come home and I told the next Hokage. But," he raised his gaze to Tsunade's amber eyes. He didn't bother to hide his emotions. "I won't lie to you. I'm scared."

He didn't say what he was scared of. He didn't have to. Tsunade knew. She knew probably the most, what he was afraid of. Rejection, disgust, anger. He didn't want his friends to hate and abandon him. She realized, for the first time, the full extent of Naruto's sacrifice and of what he gave up for the people he loved. "They won't hate you, Naruto." Tsunade stepped around her desk, laying a hand on the young teen's shoulder.

"I know that. You know that. I just can't grasp the concept."

She hugged him then. She knew that he needed it, just as he knew that he'd never ask for it. And her heart went to the boy that clung to her, basking in the affection that was normally denied to him.

Slowly, they pulled away. "You okay?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I'll be fine, now, to release this jutsu. I've done it a few times, usually once or twice a year, to keep me in tune with my original body." He put his hands together in a complex seal. His chakra fluctuated briefly and subsided.

No flash. No poof.

The only sign that Naruto changed was the apparent shrinking of his body mass; his broad shoulders narrowed, his waist slimmed and curved, and his chest and hair grew. Her jounin uniform, simply, sagged on the slimmer version of Naruto. And when she spoke, he voice was a tone higher. "Done," she said simply. And Tsunade got a good look at Kazama Naruya.

Naruya's golden hair fell in gentle waves to her shoulders, curving around a small, heart-shaped face. Brilliant blue eyes shimmered above high cheekbones and her nose was slim and small and it went well with her full lips and her stubborn yet delicate chin.

Her arms, hidden beneath the baggy sleeves, were toned and slim, hardened from rough training. Her hands were artistic; long fingers and a wide palm. Her hips were well rounded and went well with her gently swelling cleavage. Her legs were long yet she appeared graceful when she rose to stand up; a soft blush sparkled on her cheeks.

"Can you stop staring?" Naruya asked, rubbing her arm. "Its embarrassing."

Tsunade snapped out of her gaze. "Am I to assume that you have other clothes that would fit?"

The blush reddened. "Yeah…I got some that might fit."

Tsunade laughed at the boy-turned-girl's distress.

**-x-**

They took a quick trip to Naruya's apartment where the girl found a small, orange shirt – that fit snuggly around her breasts but fell loosely around her torso to her hips – and black pants that hung from her slim hips. Then Tsunade summoned Neji and Shikamaru, two of her youngest ANBU members, to her office.

Surprisingly, the two teens arrived simultaneously and were shocked to see the attractive yet nervous blonde by their Hokage's side. Discipline taught them their questions to themselves. However, Neji's byakugan sensed the familiarity of the girl's chakra.

Tsunade coughed slightly to gain their attention. "Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, I have a mission for you. For the time being, it is classified." Tsunade stated factually. "It's a simple B-Class mission and I'm not expecting too much trouble."

"Not to be rude, Hokage-sama," Neji stepped forward quietly. "But why assign ANBU this mission?"

"It has come to my attention, through very reliable sources, that Uchiha Itachi is, and has always been, innocent of the Uchiha massacre." She paused, letting that piece of info sink in.

Needless to say, they were shocked. Neji and Shikamaru were both aware of the circumstances surrounding Sasuke's lust for vengeance. They, however, were not expecting this.

"That's the reason for the ANBU assignments," Shikamaru said slowly, his mind whirling with possibilities. "For the secrecy and the supposed seriousness of the task."

"That's right," Tsunade agreed. "I trust you two to keep tight lips about this until I say otherwise."

Both men nodded.

"Good, now onto reason number two. Uzumaki Naruto was my source. He, through various reasons, has been in contact with Itachi for nine years. He will be accompanying you on this mission, as he is the person that Itachi is waiting for. In three days time, you are to meet up with Itachi in the Tea Country and escort him back to the village and to my office with the least amount of people knowing."

Again, both men nodded but this time, Shikamaru spoke up.

"If Naruto is to accompany us, why isn't he here?"

"She is," Tsunade said simply.

Naruya stepped forward, raising her eyes to meet the Neji and Shikamaru's gaze. No words were needed as both Neji and Shikamaru realized that this _was_ Naruto and that there are no jutsus involved with Naruto's noticeable change of gender.

"Hello," Naruya said simply.

* * *

First off, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I had never imagined that there would be that much positive response to the first chapter alone. This quick update is for you guys/girls. 


	3. Trust

**Title:** Genuine Lies

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** "How did you know of this?" "Because I was the girl Itachi saved the night the Uchiha clan died." Naruto's admission startled them all. After all these years, was Itachi really innocent? And who is Uzumaki Naruto? What other secrets is the duo hiding? ItaNaru

**Warning: **Excessive foul language. Sorry guys but I'm upping this to **M Rating.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **Trust

* * *

Naruya didn't know how to react or how her friends would react. It was never something that she thought of. If it weren't for Itachi she would never have changed back. Too many awful memories accompanied this form. She didn't know what she would do if her friends, her _precious_ people, turned their backs on her. She didn't want to think of it right now…

Saying that Shikamaru and Neji were shocked would be an understatement. It took a few minutes for the information to digest. Shikamaru snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How troublesome," he muttered as he shrugged. "Figured you'd pull something like this."

Naruya offered a small smile. She knew that that was Shikamaru's own way of saying, _its okay; you're all right_. Now if only Neji would speak…

A thousand of thoughts floated through Neji's mind and a thousand of whys and what ifs as well. One thing was certain though: this female in front of him was the _real_ Naruto. He gazed slowly down the length of Naruto's slimmer frame and watched in amusement as his friend stiffened and his face turned tomato-red. He raised an elegant eyebrow and looked this female in the eye. "I'm to assume that you no longer go by the name Naruto?"

Naruya's eyes widened and she let out a breath of relief, her stance relaxing subtly. She smiled then, a trace of her old grin returning to her face. "Naruya. Kazama Naruya." She didn't want any more secrets.

Shikamaru scoffed. "Kazama, huh? Any more surprises?"

Naruya laughed, "One or two. Can't let all my cats out of the bag at once now."

"We all have our reasons for our secrets," Neji murmured, his eerie eyes trained on Naruya. "I'm sure you have yours too."

The response warmed Naruya's heart. To Naurya, that was equivalent to Neji saying: _You're still you._ For Naruya, that was more than enough.

"Shall we go then?"

**-X-**

The trio left without a fuss, exiting the village later that evening. Naurya was scheduled to meet Itachi within a day's time; it didn't leave much time for discussions. All of them carried a simple green pack on their back. While Neji and Shikamaru wore casual clothes, pants and either a t-shirt or light sweatshirt, Naruya was stuck with a shirt that wasn't accommodating to her gender, and baggy pants that had to be rolled up multiple times around her waist and tied with a draw string to avoid the offending material from falling. With the tight schedule, she didn't have a chance to go shopping for a decent outfit.

Grumbling and constantly fidgeting with her clothes, Naruya was leading the group at a brisk pace as they entered into their third day of travel. Through their efforts, they were trying to appear as a mere traveler in a rush as they entered the Tea Country.

"Where are we supposed to meet up with him?" Shikamaru drawled. They didn't say much as the journeyed, preferring to remain silent as they sped through the forests; only speaking when there was something worth saying. Both men were surprised about of gracefulness that Naruya showed, knowing that his male counter-part had been more awkward in his movements, preferring speed to grace.

Naruya tugged at the hem of her shirt, trying to drag it lower to cover the thin line of skin that was showing between her shirt and pants. "Triple B. The Bed and Beer Bar," she muttered, sighing as she gave up trying to keep her shirt in place. "Stupid shirt - it's some shitty place just outside the capital; sells this gods-awful tea and piss-flavoured beer."

Neji hid a smirk as he stood beside the blonde female. "Quite vulgar language for a lady," he murmured into her ear, amusement clear from his tone.

"Shove it, pretty-boy," she muttered in return, shouldering her pack higher onto her shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant. An amused chuckle rewarded her efforts.

**-X-**

A few hours had passed before the trio arrived at the designated meeting point: a rundown pub on the outskirts of the city. The place was old and ragged, its windows broken and its roof nearly caving in over the three-story building. It looked uninhabitable and, if it weren't for the yellow lights streaming from the open doors and the sounds and smells of lively, drunken men inside, Neji and Shikamaru might have bypassed it completely. As it was, Naruya walked straight towards it, entering the building without pause.

The inside was almost a complete turn-around from the outside; bold blue sprinkled the pale red walls and obsidian black tables and booths littered the floor. A staircase was absently located in a far corner adjacent to the public restrooms. Yet, it was the black counter expanding the length of the room that Naruya made a beeline to.

Naruya climbed up onto one of the wobbly bar stools lining the counter and signaled the bartender, a tall man with greasy salt and pepper hair and a bold, black moustache. As he walked, his determined strides masked his awkward limp. He smiled brightly at Naruya as soon as he saw her.

"'Ho there Hime Princess! Thought I'd be seein' ya 'round soon." His voice was like a foghorn: loud abrupt and attention grabbing. He greeted Naruya to a warm smile as he placed a mug full of amber liquid in front of her. "'Tis here's been quiet without ya."

Naruya paid no heed as Neji and Shikamaru took a stool on either side of her and sat down; he attention was focused completely on the barman. "Sato you liar!" A grin quickly took over her face. "It's never quiet in here."

"'Kay, maybe not quiet. 'Tis place's loud and noisy and uneventful and-get your feet off me counter ya fools!" The guy Sato had been addressing promptly lost his balance and toppled to the floor at the bartender's bellow. "Feh! Fool…" He shook his head and nodded to the mug as Naruya grasped the handle. "Cup's on the house." He leaned on the counter, eyes crinkling as he watched hers, his hands drying a wet cup with a rag.

Hummed in acknowledgement, raising the mug to her lips and taking a long sip. A look of horror and disgust filtered across her face. "Ugh! This taste's awful! What d'ya do-piss in it? Or did a rat crawl inside and croaked?"

Sato tossed his head back, roaring with laughter. He leaned over, patting Naruya's shoulder heartily. "Goodness! Rat you say? Ho – that's a good one. Have to remember it. My girl, I haven't laughed like that in ages," he paused as a chuckle escaped his lips. Naruya cocked an eyebrow at him. "That, m'dear," he motioned to the cup. "Was our finest liquor that ye just insult'd. Hoo' boy!"

Naruya scowled at him, glaring into her cup. "If this is your best, I'd hate to see your worst." She muttered dryly.

"Hon. That is the nation's famous cocktail. Three kinds of rum in that there mug. A hint of whiskey to top it off, too. Adults get drunk just drinking one of that thing!"

Naruya let out an undignified snort and, grabbing the mug once more, downed the alcohol in one fair swoop. A chant erupted from the bar, urging her on. She slammed the empty cup on the mug, causing a burst of cheers to erupt around her. She smirked at Sato. "Big Boy? I'm still underage since the last time I was here. I'm still a kid. I'm not drunk. And I still think your beer sucks."

Sato clutched his large belly, letting out a whopping laugh. "Yes. Been too quiet without your wit 'round here. Put me in my place you did. Cup's on the house." He turned his back still chuckling as he started to clean up the back counter.

Shikamaru and Neji watched the scene with detachment, both impatient to finish the unorthodox mission. They had become accustomed to the more delicate, gruesome missions and weren't used to the odd bantering between the pair. Shikamaru sighed, standing up, assuming that they'd be continuing with the mission. Neji followed suit, though he faced Naruya, watching her.

Naruya, at the moment, couldn't care what the other two thought. Her eyes remained locked on Sato's back, a serious glint flickering over them. Sato grabbed another clean mug and began filling a client's order. She remained seated.

"Hey? Sato," she called, voice low and solemn. "Got a rat problem?" She jerked her thumb to the ceiling.

Sato took a moment to respond as he filled a spare cup with liquor from a tap. "Got a professional checkin' it out day after next." He flicked the knob off and expertly slid the mug along the bar to its respective client.

Neji rocked on the balls of his heels, eyes locked on the back of Naruya's head. Shikamaru stopped once he noticed that no one was following him and looked back.

Naruya shrugged. "I'm not busy. My friends and I can check it out for you. Cheaper price then those 'experts' can give you. We've got some time."

Neji watched Naruya. He wasn't dumb and normally wasn't impatient. Naruya, though, was pushing all the buttons the Naruto could with him. He frowned; they _didn't_ have time for meaningless games. Shikamaru however, ignored the obvious and focused on the hidden meanings behind the words.

Sato leaned onto the counter in front of Naruya. "Yeah…okay. Sure. You do that. Greatly 'preciate it. They're scurrying 'round on the second floor. Counted twelve of the little hellions m'self. Nasty buggers, them rats. Don't envy ya." He laid his hand briefly on her before turning away, never seeing her still at the contact. Unfortunately, ANBU were more observant. They kept their thoughts to themselves.

Naruya smiled, pretending nothing was amiss. "We'll see what we can cook up."

"Don't scorch the place. Terrible time replacing the furniture."

Naruya let out a cheerful laugh. "Memory of an elephant, dear Sato." She grinned as she stood. "We'll try though. Back in a flash." She jerked her head to the stairs, signaling to Neji and Shikamaru. She reached the stairs, her pace casual and light. They caught up with her when she reached the first step. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused, when Neji laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked, eyes narrowing.

"What was what about?"

Shikamaru stepped forward with a sigh. "Sounded like a code to me. What was it for?"

Naruya jerked her shoulder from Neji's grasp. "You never questioned my actions before." She crossed her arms, taking two steps up backwards. She would have told them if they'd asked. She didn't because they interrogated.

"This is different."

"Why? 'Cause I don't have a dick?" She took another step up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked. "We still have to find our weasel-" Their name for Itachi. "-We don't have time for this."

"He can wait," she turned around, he back to them. "We got to fix this rat problem first. I owe it to Sato."

"Why?"

She didn't turn back, just tilted her head in their direction. Her eyes were as cold as ice. "You think you know everything? Figure it out then." She walked up the stairs. She didn't turn back. "I may have a rack and no rod but I'm still Naruto." She left them behind, speechless.

It was then they realized what they were doing. They trusted Naruto with their life without a doubt. They treated Naruya as though she was inferior. Had so much really changed? They didn't know. All they knew was that they, in a sense, betrayed Naruya by not trusting her.

**-X-**

Shikamaru and Neji caught up to Naruya on the second floor. She was standing in front of room 212. Second floor, twelve rats. A code. The realization only served to make them feel lower than trash.

Naruya refused to even glance at them. She knocked smartly against the door. There was a sound of something heavy colliding with the wooden door. She smiled.

"Up, up, and away! Heave ho! Get up you pile of lazy bones! You missed the red sunset! Up, up! We might yet catch the morning sunrise if you hurry!" Naruya grinned as another object collided with the door. They were falling into a familiar pattern. "Come on! I got dominoes and a shogi board! Uppity up, up!"

The two thumps this time had Naruya shaking her head in amusement. "I'm coming in!" She placed her hand on the knob and turned it, walking right into the open room. Neji and Shikamaru, not knowing what else to do or how to apologize to their friend, followed her inside closing the door behind them.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight streaming through an open window on the far side of the room. The place was a simple two-room concept with the bedroom separated from the rest of the room across from the doorway. A simple couch and TV filled the empty space with a table and a partially full coffee machine in the corner. A figure appeared in the bedroom doorway, his features hidden in the shadows cast around the room.

"So you actually did it," the figure commented, his voice a low baritone. Naruya stepped closer to him.

"I promised I would." Naruya whispered, stopping inches away from him. They both knew that she kept her promises. She raised her chin higher, looking directly into his eyes.

He stepped forward, using a finger to lift her chin and brushed his lips against her brow. He smiled when he felt all of her unconscious tension ease away. He raised his eyes, staring coldly at the two ANBU. He figured most of Naruya's anxiety came from these two. He stepped around his Naruya and placed himself partially in front of her, protectively in front of her. "Hyuuga. Nara." He greeted.

Dressed in simple black jeans and a black fishnet shirt under a black t-shirt stood Uchiha Itachi. His hair was loosely tied in a leather strap and his face was more angular but it was still the same man. He didn't look happy.

Naruya turned around slowly and stood next to him. "Behave now. Tsunade was really willing to let me leave by myself and she chose them."

He made a low sound in his throat but let the subject drop. He didn't want to argue with Naruya, not when she was having trouble adjusting to her old – new? – form.

"So am I cleared?"

"She wants to talk to you."

"Hn."

"It makes sense. I mean, I've been lying to her and you've been lying to her so its not like she's going to trust us anytime soon."

Itachi wondered if she realized how her eyes darkened with pain despite her light voice. He watched her as she went over and plucked the pot of coffee from the machine. She flipped over a cup and poured some in.

She smirked as she raised the cup to her lips taking a sip. She turned to the two ANBU standing silently by the door. "You two are awfully silent. Weasel got your tongue?"

All three men glared at her. She apparently didn't care.

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome. Look, Naruya? We want to–"

"Save it," she interrupted, draining her glass. "I don't want to hear it." She replaced the cup and turned away. "I don't care really." She walked to the door. "You're bags packed?" she asked Itachi.

Itachi shrugged. "I travel light."

Shikamaru tried to, once again, apologize to Naruya only to be blown off once again and ignored when she left.

Itachi walked to the door, shouldering past Neji and Shikamaru with little more than a small black bag on his back. "You hurt her again and I'll have you head on a platter." With three brisk strides he was out the door, following Naruya to the stairwell and leaving the two behind gaping in the doorway.

* * *

Et Voila! C'est magnifique! This turned out SO much better than I could have hoped for. Hope you guys and gals enjoy this treat.


End file.
